Weakness
by xxxxOTaKu4LiFexxxx
Summary: Hatsune Miku, a lonely highschool otaku that is always treated like she's not even there. Megurine Luka, a popular highschool cosplayer that always catches everyone's attention. Luka finds out Miku's weakness and uses it to get closer to the tealette, what she doesn't know is that she's making things more complicated in Miku's Life when more people become interested and zombie.FUTA
1. Chapter 1

**Weakness**

_**Summary: Hatsune Miku, a lonely highschool otaku that is always treated like she's not even there. Megurine Luka, a popular highschool cosplayer that always catches everyone's attention. Luka finds out Miku's weakness and uses it to get closer to the tealette, what she doesn't know is that she's making things more complicated in Miku's Life when more people become interested in her.**_

**WARNING:**** FUTA- MIKU ; YURI; YAOI; CROSSOVER LATER ON**

**PAIRING: Miku X Luka ; Miku X Harem ; Meiko X Kaito; Kaito X Len**

**A/N:**** Nyahaha~~ I do NOT own Vocaloid (SAD FACTS TO ME!)~~ If I did, some naughty things would happen to Luka-chan~~**

**P.S: I've always wanted a VOCALOID Crossover with HOTD, so expect that being thrown to you viewers out there, Of course it'll be different from my HOTD x MGLN crossover Nyaahahaha~~**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**(Miku's POV)**_

Pink...That's all I think about as I sit here in the classroom. The weather is so beautiful today, I love it and it's so peaceful when no one's bothering m-

"Hatsune-san!"

Shit...

"Please pay attention to the lesson instead of staring at Megurine-san..."The teacher tells me as I feel the heat rush to my face.

"H-Hai..."I tell him silently while hiding into my book after slightly seeing Luka turn to face me.

Megurine Luka, the most sexiest (In my view) girl in my highschool. Her luscious long pink hair, her cool blue eyes, that angelic voice, her cute butt and her rounded bouncy boo-

"H-Hatsune-san!?"I hear a familiar voice and find myself staring into those cool eyes I described before.

"Huh?"

"Your nose!"Luka tells me with panick in her voice.

I slowly raise my hand to my nose to feel warmth on the bottom of it, looking at my fingers I see red.

"B-Blood?"I am now aware of what I was doing.

_'I-I was jut thinking dirty again!'_ I thought sadly _'Oh god I'm such a pervert!'_

"Sensei!"Luka turns to the teacher.

"U-Umm right! M-Megurine-san can you take her to the nurses office?"The teacher stutters.

_'Wait what!? Why don't you do it!'_ I scream in my mind.

Luka nods silently, catching me by surprise.

Luka helps me stand up and quickly leads me out of the classroom and forcefully makes me run to the nurses office with her.

_'Ugh...Seriously Cardio's not my thing..'_ I mentally whine as we make it there, of course I had to block the blood from coming out by pinching my nose...I didn't want to die in such a pathetic way.

"Yowane-sensei!"Luka calls out for the white haired woman but she's no where to be seen in the room, "Where is she?"

_'Probably out drinking...'_ I thought as Luka sits me on a chair close by

"Keep your head up!"Luka tells, no, yells at me.

"Y-Yes ma'am..."I say softly as I raise my head, to face the ceiling.

"Oh Geez, there's blood all over your uniform, Hatsune-san"Luka chuckles, "Can you take your shirt off for a while?"

_'...I have no comment for what I just heard right now...'_ I look at her nervously only to see her smiling innocently.

That smile was replaced with a scary, dark( But seductive and Sexy) smile, "Keep your head up..Hat-su-ne-san~"

I gulp at hearing that and look back up as I release my nose for a while and proceed to pull of my uniform top.

I hand her the shirt and she goes back to smiling innocently as she helps me get rid of the bloody mess.

**"**I'm..I-I'm sorry Megurine-san..."I tell her while blushing

"Why are you saying sorry, Hatsune-san?"Luka looks confused "You didn't do anything wrong"

"But..I-I..Because of me you are missing a part of the lesson"

"Lily-chan can help me with that...unless that blonde idiot's doing something"Luka giggles

"But-"

"Hatsune-san, there's no need to feel sorry for something so useless, so don't worry about it"

"Well then...Thank you very much for taking me here and helping me, Megurine-san"

"It was no problem at all"Luka blushes slightly "Besides, I should be thanking you"

Huh?, "Why would you be thanking me, Megurine-san?"

"You got me out of Kiyoteru-sensei's boring lecture so Thank you Hatsune Miku-san"

"H-Haha N-No problem I guess"I sheepishly scratch the back of my head, "Should we go back though?"

"School's almost over so there's no point on going back there"Luka shrugs, "Your always so quite in class..Why?"

"Well...I-I'm pretty shy..and there's not much to talk about in life"I answer her, "There's nothing interesting that goes on in my life"

"Interesting or not, you should talk to someone and hang out with others."She gives me a thoughtful look, "Do you even have friends?"

I pout, "The Kagamine twins, Kaito-senpai and Meiko-senpai..."I tell her.

"In your grade Hatsune-san"Luka sighs

"..."

"Seriously Hatsune-san?"Luka facepalms and takes my hand just as the school bell rang, "Your coming with me to my part-time job and your making friends!"

"E-Eh!? W-Wait what!?"I began to panic. I can't hang out with Megurine Luka, It'll ruin me! I'll be hated by all her fans! "I-I'm kind of busy a-after school"

"Doing what exactly?"She asks with a raiswed brow

"..."

"That's right doing nothing, Stop complaining and just come with me Hatsune-san, you'll have fun"Luka smiles as we walk back to class and grab our things.

Before I can even try to run away Luka took hold of my arm, "Your sooo not running away Hatsune-san"

I nervously laugh as she began to drag me now.

Just as we walk out the school door, I see two familiar blonde teens standing there watching with grins on their faces.

_'Damit Rin! Len! Help me!'_ I mouthed to them

_'Good Luck Miku-Baka!~~'_ The two mouth back to me as they ran off to follow Meiko and Kaito.

**(Len's POV)**

_'Oh Kaito-senpai... if only you knew how much I love you...'_ I thought to myself as I stare at my Senpai as he walked with his girlfriend.

_'Grr! Senpai I could be by your side if I were bold enough to say my feelings!'_

_"Len-chan"_

'_..Wait what if he's not like..'that'!?'_

"Oi! Lenny!"

_'What if he began to hate me!? Oh my god I wouldn't be able to live!'_

"Damit Len!"

_'No No No! Senpai's to kind~ And handsome and-'_

I was cut off my thoughts by a slap to the face. Of course by my sister Rin.

"Oi! Lenny, stop day dreaming about your..'Future Husband'"Rin giggles

"S-Shut up!"I feel the heat rush to my cheeks as I see Senpai and Meiko-Senpai call out to us

"Hey Kids! Wanna come with us to this popular Cafe close by?"Meiko asks

"Come on Len-Len! They have so many ice-cream flavors! There's Bannana, Chocolate, Mint-"

Kaito-senpai went on and on about his icecream. Meiko whacked him and told him to stop, Kaito-senpai being as obident as he is, stopped yappering.

"We'd Love to go!"Rin says while eyeballing me.

I glare at her making sure she feels it too.

Suddenly I see familiar colors; Teal and Pink; Walking our way.

I lightly pull on Rin's sleeve and point to Miku's direction.

Rin did the same thing I did, Smirk.

"You two go on ahead, we'll be right behind you~"Rin tells them as Meiko nods and drags Kaito-senpai by the scarf.

"Come on Ba-Kaito"Meiko chuckles

Me and Rin waited till Miku walked out the door with the famous Megurine Luka clinging onto her.

"Well isn't that nice"Rin whispers/giggles

Miku notices us and glares

_'Damit! Rin! Len! Help me!'_ She mouthed in our direction

_'Good Luck Miku-Baka!~'_ We mouthed back to her with playful grins, and ran off to follow Kaito-senpai and Meiko-senpai.

"Mei-chan what ice-cream do you want to try?"Kaito asks as we walk in

"I'm hoping they have one that'll taste like Sake"Meiko grins

"Mei-chan, I told you to stop drinking beer"Kaito pouts

"Oh shush baka, we're seniors, we might as well have some crazy fun"Meiko giggles

**(Rin's Pov)**

Awww~~ "Aren't they so cute?~"I whisper to my brother who was on fire right now.

"Grrr!"

"Calm down Lenny"I laugh as he calms down...a little.

I see Meiko-senpai tense up. Huh, she must've felt Lenny's daggers of jealousy.

"Len-Len! Rin, What ice cream are you eating?~~"Kaito asks us, making Len Lighten up and smile.

"Banana!~"

" Of course it's Banana's for you Lenny, that's all you ever think about...All types of Banana's..y'know long, thick banana's that are sweet" I watch len turn different shades of red.

"R-Rin!"I laugh at the reaction I got

"S-Sorry, couldn't resist~"

Meiko and Kaito look at us in confusion but continued their conversation as we walked into the cafe they were talking about

"You think Miku's having an awesome time?"Len asks me

"Mm-Hmm! I bet you 10 bucks they're on a date right now"I grin

"And I bet you the same amount that they're not on a date but on a road to friendships"Len tells me as I shake hands with him

"Your on"

"Speak of the devil, Look who's sitting right over there"Len chuckles as he points to the nervous Miku at one of the tables, "Hey...these waitresses are cosplaying...doesn't Miku-"

I thought for a while and knew what he was talking about, "Just...Just stay calm and watch her from afar...If something goes bad we can always-"

"Help?"Len suggests "Stop her from doing something she'll regret?"

"...Uhh okay? I was gonna say Video tape and sell it for money but that works out too"I shrug as he kicks me a little "Violent much"

Len only rolls his eyes as we sit in a booth with Kaito and Meiko.

Just as we were about to order we see a familiar pink-haired girl walking up to Miku in a maid's outfit with cat ears and glasses.

**(Miku's POV)**

I feel myelf shaking violently as I waited for Luka to come out.

She told me to wait for her at this specific table so I did as told and just as I sat down I realize something... this was a cosplay cafe...

_'Not good...'_I thought as I watch the many beautiful girls walk around in sexy cosplay.

I then feel my hand snake for my phone so that I could take a picture of these girls but I retrain myself, for the sake of my pride!

Luka finally comes back out in a Maid's outfit that has a cat tail swinging around. On top her beautiful pink hair were cat ears and just on her face were a pair of red glasses.

I lose consciousness for a while as I stare at her beauty

"-sune-san?"

I see her lips moving but hear nothing right now as my hand pulls out my camera from my bag.

"Hatsune-san? Are you okay?"Luka shakes me, waking me up from my daze

"Huh? Did you say something Megurine-san?"

"I asked if you were okay"Luka tells me

"O-oh! Uhh Yea I'm fine! Don't worry about it"I stutter

"That's good to know"Luka smiles, "Is there anything I can get you while your here?"

"Uhh!"I look at the menu, trying to get my eyes off her "Can I have vegetable juice?'

"Vegetable Juice...?"She ask me slowly

"Yes..." Oh god she must think I'm creepy now, a freak

"That's so weird"She laughs, I knew it... "Here, how about I pick what your getting and you~"She says the 'you' part seductively "Pay~"

"Sure- Wait what"I replyed without thinking ...again

"Hahaha~ I was just kidding Hatsune-san, I'll pay for you"she giggles at me

"I-I can pay for it Megurine-san!"I reassure her "D-Don't worry-"

"Hatsune-san I insist"she tells me as she walks off to the back to get the things she has ordered for me.

I sat there silently while taking pictures of some cosplayers.

One in a nurses outfit, another in a chinese girl outfit, and a girl in a-...they actually alow the workers to wear that!?

Luka comes back with a glass of water and a piece of strawberry shortcake.

"Enjoy, Mas-ter~"Luka smiles as I gulp and eat the cake.

Luka then sat in the seat in front of me.

"A-Aren't you on the job?"I ask nervously, scared to see Luka get fired.

Luka smiles and answers "If you observe more you can see the the waitresses can sit with their customer, although you seemed to have been busy, taking pictures of women in naughty outfits so I can see why you didn't notice"

"!?"I look at her shocked, did she just say that!?

"Hatsune-san, it's quite obvious you have a thing for women that cosplay"Lula giggles

Eyes widened, I stare at the pinkette in front of me.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about that little weakness of yours~"Luka grins

I sigh in relief

"If..."

Here comes the stress again, I tense from the word 'if'

"If?"I look a little nervous now

"If we can hang out from now on, I want to learn more about the mysterious tealette in class- B"Luka says with amusement "In other words, Hatsune Miku-san, I would Like to be your friend"

_'...WHAT!?'_

* * *

**Alright that's all for today~~**

**Bye-nii!**


	2. Chapter 2: She knows where I live?

**Chapter 2: She knows where I live!?**

**Author and Cast:**

**Me:Heyaa all!~~ **

**Luka:...**

**Me:Don't be so grumpy Lu-chan, you'll still be able to fuck Fate-chan~ Miku goes first because I sooo Ship Negitoro!~**

**Luka:-Blushies- S-Shut up...**

**Miku:-Sighs- I guess i'm Otaku-kun's next target for sexual teasing**

**Fate:Don't worry Miku-chan, you'll get used to it**

**Miku:I hope so...**

**Me:Miku? You were a Futa in other stories too right?**

**Miku:..Hmmm... I don't know, I can't remember**

**Me:I was hoping I was the first one~**

**Miku:-Chuckles- That would make you a one of a kind-**

**Luka:Idiot**

**Me: =3= Grumpy Meanie -Pout- I own nothing~~ Enjoy~~**

* * *

**(Miku's POV)**

A day has passed since the most sexiest girl in my school had confessed to me that she wanted to be my friend...

After the scene I was frozen the entire time. When Luka was finished with work she had to drag me back to my house before going to her own (Of course I had to tell her the directions to my house)

I couldn't think for the rest of the day and just sleeped for the rest of my useless hours., having a weird dream about Zombies.

Now it is morning, the light hitting my eyes harshly as I opened them slightly.

I look at my alarm clock to see it was only 7:37 AM.

_'Ugh...Still so early!'_ I thought as I went back to my slumber.

Feeling the laziness in my blood kick in I began to daze off again...Until I was violently pulled off my bed by a certain pinkette I happened to see as I was falling off.

I quickly sit up while rubbing my head and face the pinkette

"Morning~"She tells me

"M-Megurine-san!?"I look at her shock "What are you doing in here!?"

"I noticed your always late to school so I decided to help you with that problem~"Luka smiles innocently, " We are friends now Miku-san so call me Luka"

"If you want to be friends, why didn't you ask instead of blackmailing me?"I ask her with a raised brow

"Where would the fun be if we didn't add a little blackmail to our friendship?"Luka giggles "Besides I promise not to tell, remember. So think of this as a little start of our friendship, not a blackmail case~"Luka tells me

"Nothing will change the fact that this feels like blackmail Megurine-san" I sweat drop

"Didn't I say call me Luka?"Luka has a sadistic grin on

"Y-Yes Ma'am!"I back away a little

Luka plops onto my bed and looks around my room, "I heard rumors of you being an Otaku but I didn't think you were this extreme about cartoons" She giggles again

"It's called Anime Luka-san, not cartoons"I tell her as I get up and sit at my computer desk.

"Oh?"She got up and looked at my computer, "Is this where the nightly things start?"

"What?" I look at her confused

"The reason your always late?"She grins

"Explain please"I facepalm

"Is this computer where you watch all your hentai?"Luka asks me seriously

"W-What!? I-I may be an Otaku but I don't do that!"

"When I walked in here while you were sleeping, I tripped over 2 porno's in about 10 seconds"She tells me as she shows me the two things

"D-Don't call them Porno's!"I pout at her "T-That could be my brother's!"

"When I walked into your room the first thing I saw was that Human-sized pillow you were cuddling into...the one with the half naked girl on it"Luka picked up my pillow and showed it to me.

"A-Again that could be something my brother l-left in here!"

"Fine Fine, we'll say this stuff are your brother's things for now, but if I catch you watching porn, you are sooo busted~"Luka teases, "Now get changed the limo is waiting downstairs"

"L-Limo!? Are you serious?"

She gives me a nod.

"I know your rich and all but can't we just walk to school?"I sigh

"If we did so, how am I suppose to get to know my new best friend in private?"She says seductively.

I gulp as I hear a knock at my door, "Oi! Baka, Time to get up and get dressed! I've had enough complaining from your teacher's that your always late to classes! By the way, is someone here? There's like a Limo in the front of our house"

"U-Uhhh...It could be someone passing by or visiting the neighbors"I anwer, if my brother found Luka here, he'd surely spread rumors of the famous princess of Crypton Academy visitng an idiot like me, to his co-workers.

I quickly jump into bed and pull Luka under the covers.

"I don't care if your naked, watching porn, or masturbating, I'm coming in Miku"My brother yells out as I see Luka's confuse look turn into a smirk under the covers.

My brother walks in, "Miku! Get up already you lazy bum!"

"Shut up Mikuo-nii! Don't be so loud, it's so early!"I act as my usual Lazy self

Mikuo groans as I throw a pillow in his direction.

"Hurry up before I stop helping you buy all this shit"He sighs "By the way your two friend are waiting downstairs for you...What were their names again? Ren and Lin Kagarine"

"Are you an idiot!? They're names are Kagamine Len and Rin!"I yell with a hand to the face.

"Bleeh, I don't care I need to get to work, I'll be home at 10" He stretched and walks out, closing the door while doing so.

I quickly jump out of bed. Looking down I see my pajamas had been unbuttoned.

Luka sits up with a satisfied smile, "That was a very pleasant view of your body Miku-san~"

I quickly cover myself.

"No need to hide you are muscular~ Even if you are a geek that stays in all day watching pron you have your fair share of working out, no?~" I blush from hearing that, "You have well developed muscles Miku-san~"

"I-I..M-My brother tells me to work out now and then or else I'll go fat...if I go fat he'll stop buying me things that are 18+"I blurt out but slap myself for saying to much.

"Oh my, should I worry if you have the thoughts of ravishing me?"Luka asks in a teasing tone

"Stop teasing me"I whine and grab my uniform

"Hmm? Gonna change here? Don't mind me, i'm just a viewer"Luka giggles as I walk into my bathroom, "Totally disappointing Miku, don't wanna show your fans the rest of the package?~''

I lock the door, who knew Megurine Luka likes to tease sexually. She's so popular and from what I head in rumors she's cold hearted to anyone in her way...Why is she like this then!?

I freshen up and quickly get into my uniform. Walking out I see Luka laying on my bed while looking into my phone.

"Who's Komuro Takashi?"she asks me

"That's a friend of mines in another school, when we were young he used to come over and we would play video games the whole day"

"Oh? Is he in our grade?"Luka asks while sitting up and handing me my phone

"Yea"

"And you still keep in contact with each other?"

"Of course, he's like a brother to me!"I tell her "Why wouldn't I hang out with him?"

Luka chuckles as she hands me my school bag

"Miku-baka! Hurry up! Your brother left like minutes ago!"Rin's voice booms

"Okay Okay I'm comin-"I look at Luka and think for a second

_'Oh god! What would those two pranksters think if they Catch Megurine Luka in my room!?'_

Luka gave a curious look but replaced it with a smile as she drags me out of my room, "Come on now, they're waiting~"

"H-Hey s-stop pulling"I whine as she drags me all the way to where the Twins are

"There you are Miku!"Rin was about to whack me but sees Luka clinging onto my arm "..."

Len and Rin had the same expression...Shock

"Megurine Luka!?"They say at the same time

"Good Morning"Luka says calmly

"W-What- H-Huh!? Wh-Why!"Rin looked as surprised as me when I first saw her

"Beats me"I sighs "She was in my room when I woke up, I don't even know how she got in"

"Your door was unlocked Miku-san"Luka giggles

"Damit, Mikuo-nii's gonna get a lecture from that"I pout

"Oh dear, but Miku, I thought you had a fun time pushing me roughly into your bed and making me unbutton your pajama top as you were ontop of me"Luka says in an innocent matter.

"M-Miku-baka! W-What is she talking about!?"Rin asks, totally getting that sentence in the wrong way

"N-No! We did nothing perverted! M-My brother was gonna walk in on us and-"

"You owe me 50 len"Rin grins evily

"Aww Man..."Len pouts

"Y-You idiots were gambling on weither something like this happens to me!?"

"No we were actually gambling on weither you were either dating Megurine Luka or just friends with her"

"..."I nod silently "Wait...Dating!? W-We- What!? No! We're just friends you idiots!"I yell

"Then why was she dragging you the a cosplay cafe?"Rin asks

"She wanted me to make friends"I shrug as Len smirks

"You owe me 50 nee-chan"Len laughs

"Shut it Lenny or else Kaito-senpai will learn about your shrine to him hiding in your room"Rin warns and faces me, "And you!"

"Me?"I look to her confused

"Why is SHE clinging onto you!?"Rin pouts while motioning to Luka who was glaring at the blonde girl, "Since when was she interested in you!?"

"I don't know it started yesterday I guess"I tell them as we walk out my house and began to walk.

Luka pouts, "What about the Limo?"

"I am not skipping my daily walk"I pout back

"Fine"She snaps her fingers and just like that the Limo drives off.

"Wow...Rich people can do anything"Len comments

"Anyways...What happened yesterday exactly?"Rin asks me

"Well...Kiyoteru-sensei caught me day dreaming, saying I was staring at Luka the whole time and told me to pay attention..."I pause "...I somehow..g-got a nosebleed f-for thinking about something..Luka saw it, took me to the health room, fixed me up, told me how much of a loner I am and dragged me to her work place to get some friends"

"Anything else?"

"Kagamine-san I only caught Miku-san taking pictures of naughty cosplayers, no need to worry"Luka answers

"...S-She caught your weakness!?"Rin whacked me

"Hey wait..Miku exactly what were you thinking off to get a nosebleed?"Len asks me

"..." I sweat drop at that "It's not my fault I'm weak when it comes to cosplay!"

Rin pouts "You answered that now answer what gave you a nosebleed you teal idiot, or else i'm throwing away all your leeks and vegetable juice" Rin threatens me

"I-I was only thinking about someone with huge...things"I tell them as they turn to face Luka, "N-No it wasn't her!...Maybe"I whiper that last part.

"Megurine-senpai, why are you all of a sudden intereted in Miku?"Len asks politely, unlike his mean sister

"Well...Miku-san caught my attention, loooonnngg before"Luka answers "I think I started to notice her the first day of school...She was late to class and got scolded by Kiyoteru-sensei"

"He targets idiots...okay move along"Rin says

"H-hey!"I pout at what I just heard

"Anyways..I noticed that she was always alone during lunch and that she never talks to anyone in class, she was so mysterious. That made me want to be her friend"Luka giggles "Then I heard rumors of her being an Otaku from Lily and that she's actually a guy, so hearing that caught my attention as well"

"W-Who the heck said I was a guy!?"I yell, _'I have a penis, yea, but I am no guy!'_

"Some Freshman said that"Luka says "From what I hear from Lily that is"

That freshman is going on my _**Death Note**_!

As we walk onto the school grounds, someone bumps into me.

"Ouch, Hey are you alright?"I ask the red headed girl in front of me. She nods with a crimson blush on her face.

"Oh? Hey it's Juon Kiku-san"Len answers

"Really?"Rin looks closely "Oh it is Kiku! Kiku Here!"  
Rin pushed me towards the red head, "You wanted to meet Miku-senpai right?"

The red head only blushes furiously again and nods, "M-My name is Juon Kiku.." Her expression was dark, I had a spine chilling feeling when I saw her glare daggers at Luka, who was still clinging onto me.

"U-Uhhh...H-Hatsune M-Miku"I gulp as she takes my left hand with both hands and gives me a creepy smile

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you Hatsune-senpai!"Kiku stutters with a sparkle in her eyes

"J-Juon-san please call me Miku"I tell her as her expression grew darker by the second

"Miku-senpai..."I hear her whisper "Please call me Kiku then Miku-senpai"

"H-Hai Kiku-chan"I answer, I even feel Luka tremble from the glares she's been getting from the red head.

Kiku smiles and trembled from hearing that.

"Kiku let's go"A boy calls out to her

"I'm coming Taito!"Kiku yells in a scary tone making Me, Rin Len and Luka shiver as she turns back to us.

"I-I hope we can hang out _**Alone**_ some day Miku-Senpai!~"Kiku ran off after saying that.

I was waving goodbye like everyone else as the girl walks off with her friends.

"N-Never leave me alone..."I whisper while hugging Luka and trembling.

"M-Miku please let go, she's still staring..."Luka pleas "She looks as if she's ready to pounce, kill me and the twins then kidnap and rape Miku everyday"

"Rin! Was that a classmate of yours?"I ask nervously

"Y-Yea...S-She came a few months ago...S-She saw me and Len chatting with you and was wondering if we could get you to talk to her...but we couldn't find her, it's like she's busy...doing something"Rin trembles "Miku I think you have a fan"

"W-Why!? What did I do to make her become my fan?"

"She told us once, remember Rin?"Len answers "She said something about you being her hero and saving her from some thugs even though she could **CLEARLY** handle things on her own"

_'When was that again?...' _I thought back to the past, "Oh right! I was out shopping for this Video Ga-"

"Porno"Luka jumps in

"...Video Game that just came out and saw a few thugs surrounding a red head.."I continued, trying to remember the rest "I think I yelled _'Police'_ or something...Hmmm maybe I kicked their asses, I actually forgot. But I do remember saving a red head...Then after the thugs left I gave her a piece of Candy to calm down and brought her to her house"

"How Heroic of you Mik-"

"I mean, Maybe I did kick their ass. I remember seeing one crumpling up a beautiful piece of hand drawn anime work! WHy wouldn't I kick their ass!?"I continue, remembering that part.

"Oh, Yes, How Heroic, saving a person from thugs because one of the thugs crumpled up a piece of paper with a pretty anime drawing on it!"Rin facepalms at what I said.

"Hmm? What? Did I do something wrong?"I ask confused

"Don't worry about it Miku~"Luka smiles

_'Okay, weird...That Kiku Juon girl is weird too...I think...She's a Yandere! That's why it looks familiar! The way she acts that is!...Then again she could be really nice and shy...I better watch out for Luka though..'_ I doze off as the school bell rang and Luka began to drag me to the classroom... I swear to god I saw something weird while Luka was dragging me...

**((No one's POV))**

Miku and Luka make it to class on time and sat at their respective seats, Miku in the back and Luka in front of her. Miku felt the glares she got from a few guys and shivered.

Those glares are from Luka's fan-club, She just knows it! I mean what Luka-Fanclub member wouldn't glare at her!? She was just dragged into class by Megurine Luka, the pinkette practically clinging onto her.

Gakupo-sensei walks in while stretching a little, "Good Morning boys, girls, and Hatsune Miku"Everyone began to laugh, except Miku, Luka and a few others.

"Today we will be learning about-"Gakupo was cut off by Kiyoteru quickly walking in and whispering something into his ear, "Huh? What!?"

Kiyoteru tells him to be quiet and whispers some more.

"...Alright, I'll go check with Yuma-kun"The purple haired man talks about Yuma-sensei, the school PE teacher.

Kiyoteru walks out and Gakupo faces back to his students, "We have a...small issue. For the rest of the class time, until I get back, will be study hall. Megurine-chan, please keep them in order."

"Hai"Luka answers as Gakupo walks out.

Everyone began to chat as Miku lay her head on her desk, getting ready to take her daily dose of sleeping in Kamui-sensei's class.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and looks up to see Luka smiling at her.

"Yes? Luka-san?"Miku yawns as she was forced to sit up as the pinkette sat on her lap, the taller girl giggling at Miku's reaction, "W-Why-!?"

Miku felt glares upon her again.

"Gakupo-sensei made me feel uncomfortable and you make me feel comfortable soo~~ I'm getting comfortable right now"Luka blushes slightly

"Oh? So this is the girl your interested in Princess?"A blonde walks up to the two, "the one you've been dying to know about?"

"Lily!"Luka pouts "Don't say it out loud"

Miku's eyebrow raises at the two.

"Hello Hatsune-san"Lily says as she pulls up a chair next to the two

"Yo Masuda-san"Miku yawns and stretches, not caring about the extra weight on her lap.

"Easy-going, cool attitude that sways women's hearts"Lily wrote something down in her small note book she had pullen out a few seconds ago

"Lily! Stop taking notes on Miku!"Luka whacks the girl

"Hai Hai"Lily giggles "So Hatsune-sa-"

"Call me Miku ,Masuda-san"

"You call me Lily then"Lily smiles "Anyways, what's up with you and the nosebleed yesterday? Thinking dirty about a certain pinkette or something?"

"..."Miku blushes as she thought about Yesterday "N-Noo.."

"You hesitated Miku-chan~"Lily giggles some more

"Ahahah" Miku nervously laughs as the two mature looking women smile at her.

"So Luka-hime, why the sudden interest in tealettes?"Lily asks her bestie.

"I-I...I'm not telling you!"Luka blushes "That's only for Miku and me to know"

"Ohoho?~"Lily laughs in a teasing voice

"Your acting like a perverted old man Lily"Luka warns

"Hai Hai~"Lily says and looks at me, "I can see why your interested in her though, I mean, she's pretty and has this mysterious thing going on...not a talker are you, hot shot?"

"If there's nothing to talk about, there's no point on talking"Miku shrugs

"Who care's if there's nothing to talk about, just talk and have fun"Lily looks at the girl like she was stupid.

"That's exactly what i've been telling her this morning"Luka sighs

"This morning? Oh~ What happened this morning?"Lily eye balls us suspicously

"I payed this cutie a little visit in her own home"Luka answers before Miku could even protest.

"The great Luka-Hime, visits a mysterious Otaku, interesting"Lily writes more stuff down

"Lily.."Luka looked ready to hit the girl

"Sorry Sorry force of habbit!~"Lily apologizes quickly before Luka c an even lay a finger on her.

The students chatted peacefully until a scream was heard. Teens get up to look out the window to see what had happened but could see nothing out of the ordinary.

"What was that?"Lily looks curious now

"From what I can tell, sounds like Kamui-sensei screaming like a girl"Miku shrugs as Luka got off her lap.

Luka giggles at the comment Miku had made as the PA system went on.

_**"Ummm...We are having a few issues right now but students...please stay calm and stay in your classes, I repeat stay calm and stay in your classes... Do not Panic, we are just having small issues nothing to worry abou-...How'd you get in!? No! Get away! Get away from me!GAAAHHH! HEL-"**_

The PA was cut off...Miku looks around to see some students Looking terrified, she knw what was going to happen next so she took hold of Luka and Lily's hands, catching the two by surprise.

"Miku what are yo-"Luka was cut off by students screaming and trying to run out of the classroom, pushing, pulling, punching and kicking each other just to get out.

After all left the only one's in the classroom were, Luka, Lily, Miku and a blonde girl on her cell-phone.

"Oi, Neru-chan, were you even paying attention to the P.A.?"Lily asks her fellow blonde

Neru nods, "Writing about it on my blog" Neru shrugs and looks at Miku, "Hatsune-san"

"Uhhhh Hi, Akita-san?"Miku says her hello to the blonde.

"Wait wait Wait, can someone explain what just happened!?"Luka yells

"It seems someone dangerous was let on school and the whole school decided to panic instead of staying calm"Neru answers as she puts her phone away "Perhaps something instead of someone but who needs the details, there''s something dangerous on school grounds so we need to get out"

"Ah! I need to call my friends"Miku announces and pulls out her phone

"You know while I was checking out your address book it only had very few people on it"Luka sighs "There was your brother's number, the kagamines, Meiko-senpai, Kaito-senpai and your friend Takashi, that's like 6 phone numbers, so I added my name and Lily"

"Wait what?"Lily looks surprised "Seriously Luka-hime? You seriously did that without my permisson?"

"Got a problem with that Masuda?"Luka glares as Lily trembles

"No.."

Miku decided to call Kaito first...

Waiting and Waiting the call finally went through as she hears Kaito's panicked voice

_"M-Miku-chan?"_

"Senpai, are you and Meiko-senpai okay!?"

_"Y-Yea, Miku-chan what's going on!?"_

"I don't know but don't worry senpai, I'm gonna get the twins first then we'll come and get you two"

_"Miku!"_It changed to Meiko's voice _"Listen Miku! We're your seniors so we should go and get you kids, just to make sure everythings saf-"_

"Oh Geez! Shut up and let me handle this Mei-senpai!"Miku grumbles as she hangs up and digged around in her bag.

"Looking for something?"Luka asks curiously

"Well a few days ago, I got caught up on watching this action movie with Rin and Len and wanted to try some awesome things like running on the wall, back-flipping and other shit. So I figured, wearing a skirt would expose a lot so I carry around a pair of comfortable clothes. I might need to change into these so I can fight, if needed, comfortably"Miku answers as she pulls out a black sleeveless turtle-neck shirt that exposes her stomach, black shorts with a teal out-line to it, a pair of black leather gloves, and a pair of black sneakers with teal laces and thigh length black stockings.

"I don't even see why you wear a skirt seeing as if you are a fu-"Miku blocks Neru's mouth

Miku moves in and whispers to the girl nervously "H-How did you.."

"I hang out with Yowane-senpai sometimes, she tells me a lot of things when she's drunk"Neru shrugs

"P-Please don't say anything..."Miku begs

Neru smirks "Alright Hatsune-san...Although, you owe me"

"F-Fine! "Miku blushes as the other two look at her curiously "Anways, turn around I'm gonna change into these then we can get going"

"You don't happen to have a weapon on you do you Miku?"Luka asks curiously "Since you have the clothes that is"

"O-Of course not!"Miku says nervously as she changes quickly before the three can see her and...'that', "That be breaking school rules"

"Now what?" Lily asks

"We chec k out what's going on and go look for the twins, Kaito and Meiko-senpai"Miku answers as screams were heard from the classroom

Luka gulps, "Should we go check that out?"

"I think it came from Len and Rin's area, Let's go!"Miku announces as the three began to follow her. Luka carrying both Miku's and her bag as she followed. Lily writing about how heroic Miku is and Neru tweeting about it.

"Ah, Miku look it's Hiyama-sensei" Lily says, pointning at the man blocking their way.

"Ugh...seriously? Kiyoteru-sensei are you staff members bull shitting us right now!? Stop messing around man, Look almost all of the students in this school are running out of it because of you guys playing stupid pranks!"Miku was at her limit of being quite and respectful to a teacher.

The man stood there, looking at the four. He began to walk slowly towards them, making all four of them feel creeped out by that

"He's not responding Miku..."Luka tells the tealette softly.

"Kiyoteru-sensei?"Miku asks softly this time as the man rushes at them. Tackling Lily to the ground, "Oi!" Miku kicked him off as Luka helped the blonde back up to her feet.

Kiyoteru gets back up and attacks again, trying to bite the tealette as he attacks.

"W-What the-!?"Miku grabbed his head as he almost bit her neck, she twisted it till it made a cracking noise and dropped him to the ground.

She backed away from the body as it got back up.

Luka looked shock, as well as Lily and Neru as she digged in her bag and found nothing useful as Miku was being pushes up against the wall, struggling to keep the man arm's length.

Luka then digged into Miku's bag and found Miku's chopsticks for lunch. Luka dropped thier bags, ran up behind the man and stabbed him in the back but he continued to attack Miku.

"L-Luka...T-The head!"Miku gasped

Luka looked at the one chopstick in her hand, pulled back and slammed the thing into Kiyoteru-sensei's head, blood spurting out and covering both Miku and Luka.

Kiyoteru stopped and dropped to the ground as Luka sobbed, "...I-I just killed...I killed someone..."

Miku comforted the girl, "You had too..." She then faced Lily, "Are you okay Lily-san?"

"I'm fine, just scared..."Lily answers

"Are you an idiot, Leek-head?"Neru yells "We're suppose to ask if **YOUR** okay!"

"I'm fine actually, just shaken up"MIku shrugs

"Miku what was that!? Explain to us with your Otaku ways"Lily bows down like she is praying.

"I've seen something like this in an anime...it's called a 'Apocalypse' a 'Zombie Apocalypse'. In other words, the dead come back from their graves and go around spreadding a virus by biteing their prey and feasting off them"Miku tells them

"Good thing, we stuck to an expert about this shit"Neru sighs in relief as the four began to run again.

After a few seconds, they once again had to stop because Miku was getting a phone call,

"Hello? Rin?"

_"Miku!"_ Rin answers, scared _"H-Help! Me and Len are trapped in the health room, with Yowane-sensei and Kiku-san!"_

"Health room?, We're coming to get you!"

_"__**Miku-senpai...Good luck"**_Miku shivers from hearing Kiku' eriee voice on the phone line as it went off.

After the phone call ended another call came up, Miku answered

"Miku we have no time for chatting on the phone, we need to run Now"Luka pulls on the girl

"Just wait for a few seconds"Miku tells her "Hello?"

_"Sup Miku"  
_"Ah! Takashi!"Miku sighs in relief "Is everything at your school going okay!?"

_"Huh? Yea? Why what's wrong?"_

"You need to hurry up and ru-"

_"What the Fuck...!?"_ Takashi's voice booms _"I need to go Miku, Someone was just murdered at the front gate of my school"_

"Ah Wait Takashi-"Miku was cut off with the call ending "Damit!, Let's go get Rin, Len, Haku-sensei and...K-Kiku-chan"

Both me and Luka shiver from hearing her name

"That girl that's overly obssessed with you?"Lily asks as we walked in the direction of the Health room

"How do you know about her?"Miku asks curiously

"Like everyone knows about how crazy she is about you"Neru answers

"Well except you and uhh...the other obssessed girl"Lily grins while side glancing to Luka, who gave her a whack in the head , "Just saying!~"

Miku chuckles as she looked forward

_'Don't worry eveyone! Miku to the rescue!'_

* * *

**Me:Bwahahahah!~~~**

**Fate(MGLN fic):The zombie's came in so fast! Your getting faster on your work Otaku-kun!**

**Me:Bish Please, you flatter me**

**Miku:I kind of like myself here, and the style of clothing is so cool**

**Me:I was thinking about Lightning from final fantasy when I wrote about your clothes Mi-chan~**

**Fate:Lightning-san is very pretty if I say so myself**

**Miku:Agreed -nods-**

**Tori Vega (Victorious Fic): The pink haired soldier right?, Yea she is pretty sexy**

**Marceline (Adventure time Fic): That's a piece of meat i'd like to eat up**

**Me:So all my targets on sexual teasing agree with me on lightning being sexy.**

**Other Girls:-Growl dangerously-**

**Nanoha:...Fate-chan...-Deadly glare- **

**Kiku:Miku-senpai...-Continuously says Miku's name-**

**Me:Uhh..Yea Miku you need to be careful now, I know Fate, Marceline and Tori aare having it hard with their Harems but Miku...you have a true Yandere on yours so...yea...Also Fate-chan, Nanoha-**

**Fate:I know...-Gulps-**

**Miku:-Gulps hard and faces the HOTD cast- I hope we can have a fun time on this fic together, seeing as all of you Like Fate-san and her anime cast a lot I don't see why you all wouldn't like us Vocaloids**

**Saeko: Of course we will have fun Hatsune-san**

**Fate:-Feels relief to know that she gets a break-**

**Me:Muwahahaha~~ Anyways Bye-nii!~~**


End file.
